


Plantus Interruptus

by firefly124



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, Still_Grrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were few consolations in this world, and the vermin were determined to take those away as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plantus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ comm Still_Grrr prompt "crack pairing."

The Green was intoxicating, soothing away the sounds of the vermin surrounding her. She brushed a leaf against her cheek. Cool. Sensual. This shell was incapable of perceiving the ecstasy this communion should bring. Still, it was soothing.

"There you are, Papa Smurf. C'mon. Time to get back to the lab."

Releasing the leaf, she turned and flung the blond vampire through the wall.

"Have some respect!" she demanded. "Do I disturb you when you handle your genitals, calling out the names of women? I demand the same courtesy of you!"

His look of horror was nearly worth the interruption.


End file.
